1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a technique for protecting an external speaker, and more particularly, to a multimedia output device for protecting an external speaker and an audio output method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent design of multimedia playing system, a manufacturer usually splits the speaker unit into a treble module and a bass module and places the bass module into the machine as much as possible, so as to bring a better audio experience to the users. However, with such a design, it is difficult to balance between the volume of the speaker unit and the size of the machine. Additionally, it is impossible to place a high-power bass speaker unit into a portable multimedia device that is designed very light, small, and slim.
Moreover, a first connector of an external speaker may be a two-pole plug or a three-pole plug used for electrically connecting a second connector of a multimedia playing system. A short circuit may be produced due to the mechanical characteristics of the first connector and the second connector.
Furthermore, a conventional multimedia playing system does not have any protection circuit for an external speaker. Instead, audio signals are directly output to the external speaker to be played. Thereby, when an external speaker with a wrong connector is plugged into a conventional multimedia playing system, neither the system nor the external speaker is protected.